dominatrix,yes please
by HellionKyou
Summary: Ichigo, has gone and done it again. He has pissed off the woman he loves. Although the punishment she threatend to send him through...may not be what he thought...RNR Do you want me to make more chapters? Send me your thoughts in in my inbox on here.
1. Chapter 1:Adress me as Master

NDominatrix,Yes please.N

Eh...well ok first off, I dont own Bleach...and this isnt a lemon nor a lime, its a Mango. A lil lime a lil lemon( i know you think citrus, I say Mango, long story, okies)

Author:HellionKyou

Rated:We already established that.

A/N: The ages are clearly older, I wouldn't write a story where a 15 year old female tied up a 15 year old male to a wall,and yeah, anyways even though the 15 year old is like way older. 

Summary: As Ichigo gets older, so does Rukia. Getting most of her powers back, Ichigo still being a shinigami. There are things that not even Rukia new about herself...hehe...how will Ichigo, like being tired to the bed?...naughty naughty, miss Rukia...or shall Ichigo say"Master Rukia"

RnR, please no flames, if you want me to keep adding more chapters please tell meh but if you want meh to stop all togehter please also tell meh, if i get enough stops i will, and if i get enough or none keep going, Iw ill keep writing. Also if you have any requests or suggestions...or if any of you hentais's out there have a yummy idea for my fic, please tell meh

Ok then Coupling...hehe its obviouse..Rukia and that yummu Ichigo.

Here is a piece of advice, never make a girl you love mad, you may soon...meet her other side.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNN

**aChapter one:Adress me as "Master"a**

Ichigo, has gone and done it again. He has pissed off the woman he loves. Although the punishment she threatend to send him through...may not be what he thought.

_**Earlier that day**_

_"Rukia get your ass outta bed, we're gonna be late"_

_"Go away"She mummbled in her sleep._

_He removed her covers exsposing, her bare legs. She had black teddi on, and red underwear with a smiling devil on them._

_Ichigo's eyes lit up, his face turning red. He thought his heart was going to explode. He couldnt move, poor guy couldnt even think straight to talk._

_Rukia sat up, with a pissed expression plastard on her face. She pulled the covers back"Im guesing you like what you saw?"She said venomously._

_Finally snapping out of his dazed moment, he looked to her face and answered her."If I said no, would you believe me?"_

_"If you said no, I think you were gay"She teased._

_She got up, and placed her feet on the floor. She didn't bother covering up."Rukia, put some cloths on" He said, staring at her body. His mind said one thing when his eyes and heart did the other._

_She walked over to him. "If that what you really want me to do?"_

_He nodded."No..I mean...damn!"He closed his eyes, hopeing she would just go away._

_Rukia laughed a bit. Torturing him like this was amusing, and funny. _

_"Wh..why did you buy that thing?"_

_"It looked comfortable"_

_"Women don't buy thoughs things unless they want someone to see them"_

_"Well maybe I did"She whisphered. His eyes shot open._

_His mind was being invaded by thought, things he could do to her, things...she would beat the shit out of him for, things...oooh...naughty naughty things. He tried to stay stronge, act as if her body really had no effect on him._

_'Come on Ichi, she doesnt love you, so stop looking at her'He tried to tell himself._

_She walked up futher to him. "Since you share your room with me, and insit on seeing me in my night cloths...then I'll just have to teach you a lesson"She said seductivly, licking her lips. She placed her finger on his chest, sliding up ward to her callor bone and then to his shirt, she puled him down to her, his eyes going down as well, got a front row seat to her chest, not that he was complaining. She smiled at him and kissed his lips, then through him back on the bed._

_Rukia laughed, while her little tricks were working. Ichigo was falling for every singel comand. Big strong man, takin' out by a petit, woman. Twice his age, but yet looking better then ever...actually make that more then twice his age._

_She jumped back to her closet adn quickly got dressed, she slipped on a white dress, and then jumped back out._

_Ichigo was sittng on his bed with his head in his hands._

_She walked over to him, and placed her hand on his orange hair. How his hair deffinally turned her on, it was different, just like him. He looked up at her, his eyes glued to her. "Your still in trouble,Ichi. But wait here, I'll be back in an hour" She said._

_He shook his head. "While your out, buying god knows what...im going to go look for hollows"He said'God know something he to get you off my mind' He thought._

_She smiled."Wait till night..then"She said and hopped out the window..._

_Peace and quiet...till Ichigo looked down to see a little surprise, someone came to visit, and made a tent in his pants._

_**Back to the present**_

Passing his room Ichigo Kurosaki, couldn't figure out what to do. He began to feel sick yet excited. 'Why the hell am I excited if she is probably going to yell at me...Iv already hollow hunted...Rukia isn't back yet...I know I'll take a nap' He thought starting to shake. He layed down hopeing to get his mind off her, yet...his dreams only led him to "Welcome to Rukia's body" what more could a guy dream of.

An hour after he was out cold, Rukia jumped in the window. Went to her closet and changed cloths...

She dimmed the lights, went over to her sleeping Ichigo and planned her torturing punishment.

One hour later; Ichigo moved to scratch his head, realizing he couldnt move, his arms or legs. Looking over to find himself handcuffed, to his own bed, and missing a shirt.

"Rukia..Damnitt Rukia where are you?"He growled.

The closet door opened, and out steped a short legged woman, black leather, a red and back corrset top, and a callor around her neck. Underneth her top, she wore a little white tank top, and a bra...For her "own" reasons.

"R..Rukia?"

"I told you, I'd punish you"She said. Crawling on top of him, stradling his waist. On her fingers were small little claws, she also had other things with her...

Placing her hands on his sides, she began to run her claws up and down his body. He closed his eyes."Your to relaxed,I'll make you scream"She whisphered in his ear..

A cold chill ran up his spine.  
She leaned down, and began to naw on his ear lobe."This is not fair"He whined out

"Wow your whining...a good start"She began to kiss down his neck.

"Rukia.."

She bit, down, causing him to moan.

She leaned up, placing her claws on his chest."You will adress me as "master" She said, licking her lips.

"Or what?"

"I will pain not pleasure"She said evily.

He nodded.

"So...wheres the key, master?"

She placed her face to his,a nd kissed his lips."Aww, you want to end my fun, already"She pouted.

Ichigo leaned up and cought her pouting lips in his. She began to claw at his neck.

**Alright**

**Break me down**

**You got a lovely face**

**We're going to your place**

**and now you got to freak me out**

**Scream so loud getting fucking laid**

**You wanted me to stay**

**but I got to make my way**

**(Chorus)**

**Hey you're a crazy bitch**

**but you fuck so good I'm on top of it**

**When I dream I'm doing you all night **

**Scratches all down my back to keep me right on**

**(Repeat)**

**Take it all the paper is your game **

**You jump in bed with fame**

**Another one night paid in full**

**you're so fine it won't be a loss**

**Cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face.**

She pulled away, leaving him to whimper, he pulled at the cuffs a bit.

"Aw, so you do want to end this game"She teased. Leaning down to kiss his chest, leaving little bites.

"Im going to get you back"

She slid her tongue, up his toros, and so his lips."Do you want to know where the key is?"

He nodded.

She leaned up." Without using your hands, find the key, I placed it someone on my body"

Ichigo moaned.

'God damn bitch, all this torturing your doing, isnt even going to compare what I am going to do to you'He thought.

"How am I suppose to, do that when I cant move,...master?"

She kissed his lips and then his neck."I didnt say you were not allowed to break the cuffs, I said you cant use your hands"She smiled at him.

He pulled, his strength and broke the cuff's on his ankels and his wrists.

"Doesn't this defeat the whole purpose, of looking for a key?"

"I didnt say what kind of key it was did I?"

He Smiled and just placed his hands behind his head."Thats it your not going to do anything?"

He closed his eyes. Rukia's excitement grew larger, wanting to know what he was planning. She began kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her, slowly moving down to her ass, he pushed her on him,a dn then flipped her over.Sitting up he was the one who was stradling her. "Now's whos the mater?"He teased, placing his hands on her waist, and began kissing her chest.

"WELL, since you are still playing my game, that would be me"

He leaned up"Did you plan this out or something?"

"Stop talking, once you find the key that is part one" She said, with a small moan, when he began to kiss her neck, sucking and nibbling.

He grabbed her arms nad placed him on his body. Placing his hands on her side, laying her upper torso on her, he grabbed her zipper on her shirt, and began to unzip, slowly. Once that was done, he was a bit disappointed to see a tank top, covering his breats, the destination he wanted to so bad. Rukia's hand explored his body, his feel.

"You wench, how am I suppose too..."He looked up at her.

"I told you, you were playing MY game"she laughed.

He bit the bottom of her tank top and grabbed it with his teeth, slidding it up over her head, she pulled it off the rest of the way.

Still another thing blocked him. But instead of rushing, he just began to kiss, to nibble.

She moaned, she didn't know of how much of her own game she would be able to take...

"Ichigo..."She moaned out.

He looked up at her."Still half clothed and your already..."

"No, its not that"she began to breath heavly. Feeling some weird feeling come over her.

"Good now im incharge, now you call me..."She cut him off with her lips.

"Just kiss me"

"I...thought...I..w-"He was completly cut off by her lips. Her arms circled around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer, to him...

"So...wheres..the..k...key?"He asked between gasps of breath.

"Th...there..is..isn't...one"

"Figured..."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ok that was it! Review like none other if you want me to continue... A little of the song in there was "Crazy Bitch"By:BuckCherry.


	2. Chapter 2:End of Master Rukia

**Dominatrix,Yes please**

**Oi, I dont own Bleach**

**N e ways how y'all lihke it so far..ahh mah hands are frozen...**

**Well here is chapter two**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter two:End of "Master" Rukia**

The sun just casting its shine in Orihimes house, as she sat with Ishida, for tea time. "Hmm...I wonder what Ichigo and Rukia, are up to" Orihime said out-loud.

"Probably the same thing we were doing"

Orihime blushed, as well as Ishida.

"YOU CANT BEAT ME THIS TIME!"Orhime screamed.

"Lets go, do you have any eights"

"GO FISH!"

"You don't have to be so happy about it?"

"Ah, im just confident, knowing you will not beat me"

Ishida sighed"We'll see, and no cheating with the little magical creature in your hair"He pointed. She placed her hand on her rather larg chest"I would never, it is you, who better not cheat"

He moved up his glasses and smirked. "Do you have any..."

"Its my turn...DO YOU HAVE ANY TENS?"

"A..G...Damn" he handed her the card.

"HAI, YOUR ALREADY LOSEING"

000000000000000

"No whips.. its master Rukia, baka"

"Gah!"He snatched the whip out of her hand, and began to chase her around his house(noone was home, luckly or thyat would be REALLY akward) only wearing boxers, and her only in her underwear a bra. she quickly jumped over chairs and other random objects, so throw him off balance.

"If your _MY _"Master" then why the hell are you running from me!"

"Uh..because"

"Ahha! I knew it"He cornered her in the kitchen.

"Knew what?"

He pointed a finger at her."You have no idea what your doing"

"Well do you, and if you say 'yes' then you have done it before"

He froze and scratched his head.

"Ha!"He punched him in the chest, casuing him to fall backward, off guard. Rukia made a good getaway, that is until he cought up after her. She quickly ran in the bathroom and hid in the bathroom, laying still in the tub. She felt as though she was being hunted and needed to hide before he cought her, and do 'things' to her.

She closed her eyes for a second, when reoping them, he was right on top of her."You don't play fair, Rukia...now you call me master" He said, in a very seductive way, he licked his lips, leaned his head down to kiss her, and cought her lips as his own. Pulling away. "You should never drop the weapon of choice, when your apponent, could always get it"

"Huh?"

She lightly hit him with a whip, in doing so his body collasped on hers, crushing her a bit in the process. He grabbed the whip once again, when he was leaned up off her, and threw it aside. Looking her in the eyes, slightly mad."No, whips"

"No fun, baka"

He raised an eye brow"No fun ey, we're in a bathtub, I only have article of clothing on and you of two, and you call me no fun"

"Hai"

He gave her a cute smile."Well my chibi dominatrix, my family will be home soon, so we'll have to finish this another time"He said getting up off her, and helping her up.

They walked back into his room to get dressed. Rukia just put on some pink bunny P.J's, Ichigo put a white shirt on. He picked up the "items, and clothing" and put them under Rukia's bed in a dresser in the closet.

Rukia smiled.

"What?"

Appearing behind her back. He snatched the whip from her once again"No, not a turn on, its an ow on"He said stuffing it back in the back. She pouted but he cought her lips again.

"Ichi-nii, we're home!"Yuzu yelled from downstairs.

Rukia jumped in the closet and shut the door. Ichigo put some pants on, and walked into the kitchen.

"Ichigo!"His dad did a high kick to his son's head missing."Did you have any girls over"He asked in a rather perverted way.

"Why would I"

His father gasped"I know your not a unic,so you must be gay...but thats not it, you had a girl over her...you have hickies and bite marks...that are deffinally female mouth shapped. YAY MY SON HAS A WOMAN, get her pregnant, and your dead!" He threatened and then began dancing around.

"Oh god"Karin said.

Yuzu joined in the dance. Ichigo was pissed. He has forgotten about the marks Rukia left...he was even pissed at himself, for forgetting and letting his family see.

"Im going to bed"With that he walked off, shut his door and locked it. He opened his closet to see Rukia sound asleep.He smiled"Next time your gonna get it, and I'll make sure you have no remaining cloths on"He smiled evily. Kissing her forhead and closing the closet, and going to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oi,trust meh there will beh another chapter. But for now, im Hellionkyou, and im going to bed.

R&R Flames meh if ya wanna, thyat away I can mahke SMORES!.


	3. Chapter 3:Crazy and wild

Dominatrix, yes please

Thank you so much for reviewing, you all made me laugh. I'm sorry I haven't updated it, I haven't updated anything really I have been so busy with college and my job, that I haven't had to time to write. So here is chapter three, my apologies if it is horrible, I still have a case of writers block...but hopefully you get a kick out of it. :D

HellionKyou

I don't own Bleach or any of the wonderful characters. Nor do I own The song Crazy and wild by Gunther…it's a kinky fic, it needs a kinky ass song, lol. :p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: Crazy and wild

"**General Ichigo?"**

Rukia awoke, to her surprise she was in Ichigo's bed. Looking around he was completely out of sight. "When did I get here?" She thought out loud. She started to get, soon realizing that she was stuck. Her hands were strapped to the bed, not cuffs, much softer. Her feet were as well tied to the bed. She was wearing a white tank top, and long black flannel pants. She could easily get out of this hold. But just for kicks, since she knew what he was up to, she would let him have his fun. She closed her eyes once she heard him walking around by his door. She heard the door open and then latch shut, hearing as it locked shut. She heard foot steps walk over to the bed, and small hints of pressure when she could feel a body crawling up to her. Since he obviously thought she was asleep, she smiled, picking up on his scent.

Ichigo crawled up to her, he gently placed his weight on her, leaning over, he smiled. He knew she wasn't asleep. He leaned further down, and began to kiss her bare skin on her milky soft chest. His hands slipped up her shirt a bit. He smiled with every kiss, he placed on her body. He kissed up to her ear and whispered in her ear. "I know your not asleep"

Her eyes opened. "What gave it away?" She glanced over his body. He was wearing a towel around his neck, so his wet hair wouldn't soak his grey shirt. He was wearing blue pajama pants. _:If you took a shower, why did you bother putting your cloths back on: _She thought to her self.

"When you sleep you look so peaceful, and cute. You almost look dead, when your faking it, you look ridicules." She glared at him.

She struggled a bit, thinking she could break free a bit, just enough. "Shit!"

"Ah, langue"

"Screw you!"

He smiled evilly at her. She gulped.

"Only if you address me as 'General Ichigo'"

She looked rather confused at him. "General Ichigo?, where the hell did you get that from?"

"Because I'm on top" He smiled.

Rukia blushed at him.

In a technical since he was, he was straddling her. "You had your fun last time, and my family found out, but their out on a picnic, and it's my turn" He captured her lips. She wanted so badly to raise her arms up and hold him close when he kissed her, but she was stuck, by shinigami magic.

Ichigo smiled evilly, he slid his hands out of her shirt, and down to her waist where he gently squeezed on of her _'spots' _She moaned. He squeezed a little harder, and her body shifted up a bit. He kissed her stomach, scooting her shirt up further and further as he went, stopping before he hit her boobs. Rukia giggled. He looked up at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'll tell you once I figure out your plan" She smiled at him.

"I'll do what ever you want if you call me General"

"Never" She hissed.

He leaned down more. "Then I will just have my way with you"

"Remove your shirt"

"What?"

"Remove it"

"What?"

"I would but I'm stuck, so remove it"

"I cant hear you" He began kissing her neck.

She sighed and then moaned. "General, take off your shirt"

He smiled. "Now see was that hard?"

He leaned up and removed his shirt. Revealing his rock hard muscular chest.

_**Do you want me like this, or do you want me like that?**_

_**nananana...**_

_**I'm so free, You wake this god inside me**_

_**So take your chance, let's do the mating dance**_

_**It's a sexual thing, you know my, tingling**_

_**nothing more to say, We do it anyway**_

She giggled again. "What?"

"If you haven't realized, you wont be able to get my cloths off, since well…my arms nor lets can move" She smiled.

"And you forget, I have my ways, but who said anything about penetrating you?" He smiled with a small glare at her.

"Bastard" She hissed out. Closing her eyes refusing to look at him anymore.

Ichigo frowned at her, and hung his head. "The General resigned" He sadly said. Rukia's eyes slowly opened she over at him. She no longer felt tied down. "Then what exactly do you plan doing with me, using me as your plaything?" She slightly smiled, as he looked up with his sad eyes. She leaned up a bit, and shoved him off the bed. "Damn!"

She quickly jumped on him, tickled him a bit, and then leaped off him. He got up fast and cornered her to a wall.

**_Come to me, run to me, I'm Crazy and you're Wild_**

_**Come to me, run to me, tonight (tonight,tonight)**_

_**nananana...**_

_**I'm so free, You wake this god inside me**_

_**So take your chance, let's do the mating dance.**_

He began kissing her, rough and passionately. "This is not how you treat a General"

"you…resigned…so your nothing…" She said between kisses.

"Nothing you say?"

He tripped her with his foot, she fell to the ground and he pinned her down.

"Your father said not to get my pregnant, so what ever your planning…"

He cut her off with his kiss. "I…I…" She began. He didn't like it when she stopped kissing. He moaned to the touch of her skin on his. She slid her fingers down and proceeded to remove his pants.

_**Come to me, run to me, I'm Crazy and you're Wild**_

_**Come to me, run to me, tonight (tonight,tonight,tonight)**_

_**Come to me, run to me, I'm Crazy and you're Wild**_

_**Come to me, run to me, alright (alright,alright,alright)**_

_**nananana...**_

_**Do you want me like this,(mh) or do you want me like that**_

_**Do you want me like this,(ahh) or do you want me like that**_

_**Do you want me like this,(mh) or do you want me like that**_

_**Do you want me like this,(ahh) or do you want me like that**_

_**Come to me, run to me, I'm Crazy and you're Wild**_

_**Come to me, run to me, tonight (tonight,tonight,tonight)**_

_**Come to me, run to me, I'm Crazy and you're Wild**_

_**Come to me, run to me, alright (alright,alright,alright)**_

He stopped her and pinned her hands up over her head. He removed her shirt with his teeth. She moaned at every nibble, every taste, every…

"**Ichigo" **She moaned out. Just a little after there was knock on his door.

"Nii-chan, dad wants you to help carry in groceries"

"I thought you guys went on a picnic"

Yuzu giggled. "We did, but now we're out of food"

He sighed. "Ok…"

"Hurry up" Yuzu demanded as she walked away from the door. Ichigo sighed, he laid his face on her bare chest, and put some his weight on her. He got up, and put on his shirt. "I'll be back"

Rukia nodded and then got up.

A few minutes later. Ichigo was back, he shut and locked his door, looking around Rukia was gone. He whimpered a bit, till he heard his closet door open, by then it was too late. She tackled him to his bed removed his shirt in the process, and handcuffed him to his own bed. She was wearing only a robe. He could see the curves of her breast, a little inside the robe. She opened it a little further. "No peeking"

"You open it up a little more and tell me not to peek?"

She nodded. "With you on top and in charge we would never get very far without being interrupted and since you are slow, and like to make me suffer, I get to torture you."

"Where is the key?"

She smiled. "There is no key"

"…"He jerked his arms once and it snapped off the cuffs.

"You're a moron, these aren't even real handcuffs, why did you buy furry hand cuffs?" She leaned down to him, revealing to him more then he had planned. "They weren't for imprisonment, they were made for pleasure, and you owe me new pleasure furry hand cuffs" She said, in a pout. Then with another knock. They both sighed. Rukia got up and covered her breast's up. Ichigo got up as well, he took Rukia by the hand and placed her in the closet,a dn then hoped in.

_**Do you want me like this,(mh), or do you want me like that(ahh)**_

_**Do you want me like this,(mh) or do you want me like that**_

_**nananana...**_

_**Do you want me like this, or do you want me like that(ahh)**_

"Crazy"

"You call me crazy, well my dear, if I am crazy, your wild" He whispered.

Rukia rested her small body on his chest. "We just going to lay here?" Rukia asked in a low voice.

"Unless you want the walls to start screaming"

"Ok" She said and a low voice, with a smile, she closed her eyes.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

" King and slave girl?"

"… No"

"Hmm…"

"…" She was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: FUCK

**Dominatrix, yes please!**

**Ok so I have decided to mahke a fourth chapter. I realize it has been a long time, but ya know, i geht writers block and I know for a fact alot of ya havent finished your own ff's lol.**

**HellionKyou**

**RnR**

**And No Grymm you don't know what this ff will beh about, you just have the general idea. so sticks tongue at you lol.**

**much thanks to the reviewer to who suggested this song, heheh.**

**I do not own BloodHound Gang or the song. so there.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter Four: F.U.C.K**

She may have been small but she was stronger, way stronger than he could ever be. Even though he had a hallow inside of him. Her gut strength was packed, and his strength was built up in his heart.

But any ways, Rukia had Ichigo, hand cuffed to the wall. That he could actually get out of, but the key was hiding somehwere in her clothing. There was hand cuffs on his ankels, what were rather annoying. But t hat was his punishment. His punishment, for them getting cought by his family.

Rukia walked around in a leather corrset and a short mini skirt, with high heals, she had a whip in her hands. He was only in his boxers. He faced the wall with his head down.

"I can't believe you find this fun."

She giggled.

"Your gonna have fucked up kids."

"I know we are."

"Wha..."

He was slightly whipped acrossed the back and a slight moan came from his mouth. Fighting hallows was fun, but "playing" with Rukia was just stimulating. He moaned at every touch, at every glance she would give him. He new next it would beh his turn, and the way she was turning him on now, he would end up fucking her before the night was over.

"So tell me, why I shouldn't whip you, you have been such a naughty boy, getting us caught?"

He went to his knees, and faced her looking up with sweet eyes, she blushed. He broke through the hand cuffs by accident.

And grinned. She knned him in the head and he fell on his face, she then put hr sharp heel in his back. To him this wasn't pain. She stoodon his back and took her black leather whip and whacked him in the ass. He flinched. "Now that hurt, you better hope I have no marks." He growled.

She just giggled.

"For your insolence. I should mahke you stand out in the cold."

_**"Vulcanize the whoopee stick**_

_**In the ham wallet**_

_**Cattle prod the oyster ditch**_

_**With the lap rocket**_

_**Batter dip the cranny ax**_

_**In the gut locker**_

_**Retrofit the pudding hatch**_

_**Ooh la la**_

_**With the boink swatter"**_

He got up and she fell off of him, her leather skirt was hard for her to move around in so when she got up to run she tripped instenally. He grabbed by her skirt. "If I am half naked you geht to beh too" he said, and ripped off the skirt. Revealing a pink thong, with a little skull on it, that was silver.

He than began to chace her around the house and outside when he dragged her back in. "Don't go out there, people will stare at you, and I can only stare at you."

She laughed and ran back to his room ahd hid under the bed.

"Childish games."

"Stop beating around the bush, what do ya wanna play next, strawberry head?"

_**"If i get you in the loop when I make a point to be straight with you then**_

_**In lieu of the innuendo in the end know my intent though**_

_**I Brazilian wax poetic so hypothetically**_

_**I don't wanna beat around the bush"**_

"Can we fuck now."

"Ichigo..." She looked down at him and he was full packed, ready to pounce.

She quickly turned off the lights and lit candles he was laying down with out any bothers on she only had a bra on. She gathered the hot wax and poured it from his chest to his stomach, stopping before it hit a painful spot. Even for her, since he was alread y inside of her. He flipped her over from her teaseing, and sat on top of her, with his cock still inher pussy.

He ripped off her bra, and slid, flovored hot liquid down her chest on her breasts. Sucking it off, nibbling at at breast, she moved her pelvis up into him even more, he kissed down to her stomach and back to the other nipple, caressing her pointy nipple, with his tongue she moaned.

"_**Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo**_

_**Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo**_

_**Marinate the nether rod**_

_**In the squish mitten**_

_**Power drill the yippee bog**_

_**With the dude piston**_

_**Pressure wash the quiver bone**_

_**In the bitch wrinkle**_

_**Cannonball the fiddle cove**_

_**Ooh la la**_

_**With the pork steeple"**_

He began nibbling at her neck, hitting each of her turn on spots, she began to geht wet and moist, wanting him more nd more, but he didn't move.

_**"If i get you in the loop when I make a point to be straight with you then**_

_**In lieu of the innuendo in the end know my intent though**_

_**I Brazilian wax poetic so hypothetically**_

_**I don't wanna beat around the bush**_

_**Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo**_

_**Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo"**_

He then got off her and put his boxers back on. She began to moan and groan. "I thought you wanted to fuck?"

He smiled. "Yeah, b ut teasing is better."

"Ichigo!!"

He looked at her.

"Put your you know what, in my you know what, pronto!"

_**"Put the you know what in the you know where**_

_**Put the you know what in the you know where**_

_**Put the you know what in the you know where**_

_**Put the you know what in the you know where pronto"**_

He laughed. "You listen to that american song F.U.C.K, too much."

"So whats your point!?"

He shook his head.

Fin

Je Ne!

HellionKyou

Yeah sorry I know it wasn't my best, but oh well.


	5. Chapter 5:AN

**Hey guys, No this is not the end of Dominatrix, yes please! Its just that i need some more ideas. And the oil one was, very original. If you have any ideas, what so ever. Tell me. Or e-mail meh at e-mail me. And a huge thanx, to whom ever it was who told me use foxtrot uniform charlie kilo. F.U.C.K**

**hehe.**

**HellionKyou**


	6. Chapter 6: S and M

**Dominatrix, Yes please!**

**HellionKyou**

**Hey all I know,have not written in a while, so sorry I just coudnt think of anything, but since its basically Rukia "punishing " Ichigo, I bel**_**ieve it is now his turn.**_

_**Any ways Disclaimer and of the band and song**_

**5**

**S and M**

**Na na na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on, come on, come on Na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na**

**Come on, come on, come on Na na na na na  
Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
**

She loved the fact that she could do anything to him, the way he felt in her, around her, so close.

Ichigo entered his room, tossing his book bacg down. "Alright Rukia, what are you going to do to me now?" He said with a smile.

"Nothing.

"What!"

She turned to look at him. "It's what you are going to do to me."

An evil grin spread across his face.

"Really now..." He walked up to her, and placed a blind fold around her eyes, He tied her arms to each side of his bed and spred out her legs as well, of course she was naked by time he was doing this.

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me**

He removed his cloths and crawled inbetween her, lubing his finger, he slowly traced her inner walls and rubbed her clit, she moaned to this, but it was all dark, she has no idea what he was going to do to her, but thats what made it more exciting to her. She was spread out like a buttterfly. Luckily for those two, Ichigos family would be out the entire night, and Kon was Locked in the bathroom closet.

Tracing his fingers in circles around her clit and walls, he could feel how wet and warm she was. Applying a little more lube he, incerted both fingers into her opening, watching as her body shifted and her back bent backwards. He was slow at first, but then he sped up his space, as soon as he could feel her walls getting tighter arou nd his fingers, he stopped letting her cum, was torture. She pouted.

Leaning up to her lips he kissed her. "Trust me."

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me **

He leaned down and bit one of her nipples, lightly of course, moving his tongue in a rythem, making her moan, she wanted to wrap her legs around him, she wanted him badly inside her, to take her. But he was just teasing her, getting her riled up, ready to him to go hard core on her wet pussy, having her scream his name.

**Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it  
Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me  
Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

He massaged the other nipple, lightly and then switched, while this he traced down her body with his finger. While her nipple was in his mouth, his fingers inserted into her. Pumping in and out of her, and nibbling moaned. Just as she was about to hit her point once more, he pulled out.

She whined.

"Whine all you want, youll love the aftermath."

His tongue trailed down her body and his tongue began to feel her walls her small clit, the way she tasted. His tongue entered her, probing around, he let her cum a little just to taste her, but he wouldnt let her reach her point.

He pulled his tongue out quickly and bit softly on her clit.

**S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M  
Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah I like it-like it  
Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me  
Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me  
Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it  
**

He kissed every inch of her body, and nibbled, her body ached for his. To the point where she was begging.

"Please." She cried out.

He laughed.

He untied her leg and arms and removed to blind fold, by the time she saw him, he was leaning over him. "Fuck me, now!"

He smiled, and slammed into her. She was about to scold him for not letting her reach her point, but everything felt wonderful se couldnt talk. Their body was in a rythem of its own.

He slid in and out of her, their bodies sweating and so intangled, he finally let her cum, his time she came so much, so hard she screamed his name.

"I win."

**S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M**


End file.
